Calypso
by alexmonalisa
Summary: PostX1.The curse could only be lifted by the power of the gods. But the people believed that the curse was deserved, because mutants stole their gifts from the gods. It was said to burn from within, making the person feel trapped. That’s why it’s Calypso
1. Prologue

**A/N: Don't give me that look! This story is dying to come out! And sometimes it won't make sense but that's because the characters don't understand either. When they understand you understand. Okay?**

**After X1. The curse could only be lifted by the power of the gods. But the people believed that the curse was deserved, because we mutants stole our gifts from the gods. It was said to burn from within, making the personal feel trapped. That's why it's called Calypso.**

**Disclaimer note: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Walvis Bay, Nambia…**

Alex pulled the cigarette to her mouth and took a long drag, allowing the taste to fill her. She blew out slowly and looked over the horizon. The sun set was a striking bright orange the distance, overshadowing the sinister atmosphere of the quiet shore. A laugh resounded from the man next to her and she couldn't help but smirk. He never used to be like this. But ever since he'd moved to Namibia, she felt like she could connect with him. Her smirk turned into a pleasant smile as the two figures approached from the water. Splitting images of each other, mother and child ran forwards. Lilith and Lisa. Mother and daughter. And yet neither knew who she was. Not really anyway. Her eyes scanned their blonde hair and moved to their grey eyes. She stilled suddenly as they came closer and her cigarette fell from her limp fingers. She should have suspected from the lack of laughter that something was wrong.

"Wes…" she whispered.

As she uttered his name he was already gone to aid his wife Lilith who had already collapsed suddenly. Alex ran forward and caught seven year old, Lisa as she too collapsed. Wes looked at mother and daughter, fear settling in. Alex set Lisa on the soft sand and took her small hand. Black filled her vision, her head burned and she choked. Her other hand soon grabbed Wes's shoulder and she stared into his already white eyes. A single tear fell from her eye and she turned away in shame.

"Please…" she whispered.

"You only have yourself to blame." he hissed.

She nodded and closed her eyes. She gripped his shoulder as the beautiful sunset disappeared and her legs hit the cold floor of misery.

* * *

**A/N:Yeah it's short. Like I care. Next chapter soon. Yes it's ROGAN, now hold on.**


	2. Nightmares

**A/N: And now the story starts after that exciting prologue. Dreams, memories and flashbacks are in italics. **

**Disclaimer note: I own nothing but little Theo.**

_

* * *

_

_Rogue didn't dare open her eyes and look into the smiling faces. Instead she stayed still and clenched her eyes as tight as she could. Her hand twitched as she heard the unmistakable click-clack of heels move into the room and across the floor to where the men stood. She heard the mutters stop and then a cool female voice whispered;_

"_There's been a mistake."_

_Rogue flinched again as a glass dropped. She didn't hear any footsteps but soon she could feel someone standing over her. She shivered as a hand touched her stomach. Then a fist collided with the table she lay on and her eyes flew open as she let out a scream._

_

* * *

_

"Marie! Sh, it's alright. It's just a nightmare."

She moaned and sat upright. A warm hand rubbed her back in a soothing motion. She carefully opened her eyes and turned to her husband. Logan smiled and continued rubbing her back while whispering soothing words. She wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face in his chest, taking deep breaths. The remains of the nightmare drifted away into the back of her mind, just like every other night. Once her body felt calm, she pulled back and lay back down. He lay next to her and pulled her into his arms.

He stroked her hair for a moment then climbed out of bed. She sat up so that she could lay against the pillows. She looked back at him as he stared at her through the bathroom door. She smiled and waved her hand, gesturing him to go in. He smiled back hesitantly and went in, closing the door behind him. She took a deep breath and moved the hair from her face. Every time she fell asleep she had nightmares. Logan stopped having nightmares since he and the professor re-discovered his past but her nightmares were a result of what happened to her.

It all started when she turned twenty. She'd had a pretty good birthday, considering her and Bobby had broken up, and as a surprise Logan came back after three years of searching for his past. He'd learnt a few things and he and the professor had sorted through the rest. Then he came to find her and gave her the best present she could ever ask for. He proposed. It wasn't the romantic, get down on one knee but it was beautiful none the less. He'd come to see her in her room and had gave her the ring while kissing her on the lips. From that brief absorption she had understood what he wanted and had practically squealed with delight.

Things had gone well for a month until a chain of events happened. It started when there was an attack on the mansion. It was sudden. By then she was staying in Logan's room. He had told her to stay put while he went to fight with the x-men. She should have listened. But she heard two small screams and ran out. There were two girls cowering in a corner. She called out to them and lead them to one of the school tunnels. But as she made to escape she was hit over the head. That's where her memories hit a blank spot.

She had no recollection of what happened to her in captivity. Everyone else did. From what she knew, all the x-men had been captured, leaving the children behind, and they'd had tests performed on them. They weren't sure what the tests were for and most would hardly go into detail. But when they'd escaped they'd scoured the entire building and there was no trace she'd ever been in it. They'd found her about just over four months after their escape, in a lab so much further from the one they were at. When they found her she was also pregnant.

Her first memory after being caught was waking up in the med-lab a week after the x-men had found her. She was scared when she woke up for two reasons. She was five months pregnant and Logan was touching her bare hand. No-one knew how but somehow she could control her powers. She didn't remember when it had happened or how, it was suddenly just off, though she could feel inside her that it lay dormant. Another thing that changed was Logan. Although he was still there for her, there was always this guilt upon his face. But she never saw it for long, whenever he caught her looking he would smile again.

It was now a year and four months since she'd woke up. She had married Logan and given birth to a beautiful baby boy. The professor was investigating the paternity of the baby but he never got back to her on that subject. She knew he thought she had already dealt with too much. She couldn't teach or train anymore. Logan wouldn't let her. All she had left was to be a stay at home mom. Not that she minded.

Theodore James Howlette was a very hyper toddler who took most of her time and energy. He had a strong set of lungs and while he was peaceful in the day, he usually screamed at night. But he'd calmed down now as he was learning that Logan didn't appreciate his antics now that he was one. It was the sweetest thing watching Logan and Theo. She was always afraid that they wouldn't connect considering he wasn't Logan's son but it was the opposite. Logan adored Theo and was always worried about the little boy.

Basically, everything would have been perfect if she didn't have a nightmare every time she fell asleep. Rubbing her forehead she stood up and headed to the adjoining bedroom. The professor had given them the attic and while they were on their honeymoon, converted into an two bedroom apartment. She went to the smaller room and looked into the crib. Theo was still asleep, his little body curled into a ball, chest rising and falling. She ran a hand through his brown hair and smiled as his little nose twitched. He may not look like Logan but Theo was as good as his.

She smiled as two arms came around her and a head rested on her shoulder. She turned her head a bit so that she could breath in his scent. Forest, Tobacco and the mint shampoo she'd bought him for Christmas.

"Morning sugar." she whispered.

"Morning Marie."

"Do you have a class?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later?"

"Sure."

He kissed her head and walked out. She followed him out and closed the door behind her. She walked to the bathroom, grabbing her clothes and a towel.

"Marie."

"Yeah, honey?"

"Make sure you see the professor today."

"Was it that bad?"

"It took me five minutes to wake you."

She sighed but nodded, turning away from him. She waited until the door of the attic closed and his footsteps died down, before letting a tear fall.

* * *

Three hours later, once she had dressed herself and dressed and fed Theo, she headed down to the professor's office. Theo was sitting her hip making little mewling noises and blowing spit bubbles. She sighed and took the towel on the shoulder opposite to him to once again wipe the spit from his mouth. He laughed and stuck his thumb in his mouth. Luckily he was in a good mood. His first tooth should be coming soon and she was not looking forward to nights of teething. She already had trouble sleeping thanks to nightmares. Imagine how little sleeping Logan would get between her screaming and Theo's bawling.

She sighed and pushed opened the professor's door as she arrived at his office. There was really no need to knock when you were coming to see a telepath. He was sitting behind his desk drinking a cup of tea. She smiled at the steaming cup in front of the chair opposite his desk. She sat down on her chair and put Theo in the baby-seat that was placed next to her chair. It was like this every time her nightmares were so bad she needed to see the professor. Everything was set out to try and make her as relaxed as possible.

Theo continued to suck his thumb, his eyes drifting closed. She sighed and offered a hesitant smile to the professor.

"Good afternoon professor."

"Good afternoon Marie."

"We can probably save the small talk since we both know why I'm here." she picked up her tea and took a small sniff. "Raspberry?"

"Cherry." corrected the professor.

She nodded and took a sip. It warmed her from head to toe giving an overall calming effect.

"What was it like?" he whispered.

"Different. Not like a memory, like I was really there."

"Do you remember-"

"No, I don't know what happened. I just remember waking up."

"I've already scanned your mind. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"It can't go on like this. I've tried meditation, tea, aromatherapy, hypnosis and even acupuncture. And yet every time I fall into a deep enough sleep I have these nightmares. Nightmares that I can't remember. Even when you stay by my side as I sleep, it doesn't help because the nightmares make no sense. I just want things to go back to normal."

"I know."

"You know, but Logan doesn't."

"I thought you spoke to him."

"I can't. I feel like it adds to the guilt."

"He loves you."

"I know that but…"

She trailed off and broke her gaze from the professor. Instead she looked into her tea, seemingly fascinated by the red leaves that swirled around. She took another sip, drinking deeply so that half the cup was gone, before putting down her cup and turning to the professor.

"Is something bothering you, Marie?"

"Logan's keeping something me. I can feel it."

She watched as the professor turned his gaze to his hands.

"You know what it is." she whispered.

"Yes."

"Well?"

"The thing is Marie, he'll tell you when he is ready. I try not to pry in private relationships. Now, I've given Logan the day off tomorrow. Why not try and enjoy a peaceful day away from work and all this stress."

She sighed, knowing that Logan had probably planned this, she could not disagree.

"Sure, I'll go pack."

"Good girl."

She nodded and relaxed, finishing her tea. Maybe a day out would do her good.

* * *

**A/N: Just to clarify, Rogue doesn't remember the nightmares when she wakes up but I put the nightmares she has so that you can get an insight into the nightmares. Okay?**


	3. The Beach

**A/N: Umm... Review please?**

_

* * *

_

_Rogue lay face down on her bed. Her head was spinning and her legs felt like lead. They'd thrown her in what must have been a week ago after what seemed like weeks of being strapped to an examination table. She heard the click-clack of heels move across the floor. Rogue didn't bother to look up or to respond as a cool hand touched her forehead. She stopped flinching after a week of controlling her skin. Her only focus now was to get back to the mansion. Back to Logan. She sniffed at the thought of him. Strangely the cool hand moved to stroke her cheek. Then the steps moved away from her and the cell door slammed shut again. But by the lack of more footsteps Rogue knew that the woman was not gone yet. Suddenly her stomach lurched and Rogue stumbled off the bed, just making it to the latrine in the corner. She heaved and threw up all the breakfast they'd given her that morning. Her hands gripped the edges, knuckles turning white, as she took deep breaths. She sat back and leaned her body against the wall, eyes closed. _

"_What did you do to me?"_

"_Oh honey, that's a good sign." whispered the woman._

_Rogue's lip trembled and she let out the sobs that had been waiting to escape all day._

_

* * *

_

Her eyes snapped open. She was breathing heavily, staring at the brightness of the outside world. Of course, she wasn't in bed. She closed her eyes and tried to focus. Her. Logan. Theo. Beach trip. Right. She took a deep shuddering breath and opened her eyes. She looked next to her. Theo was staring at her with curious eyes. She smiled and brushed a look of brown hair from his face.

"I woke him."

"It's okay." muttered Logan.

"Did I scream?"

"No, you just moaned a lot."

"Are we there?"

"Almost, just need to find somewhere to park."

"Thanks for doing this."

"It's not a favour Marie, I do this because I love you and TJ. You're my family."

"I love you too."

Logan smiled, keeping his gaze forward to look for parking. Rogue sighed happily and moved her hand over Theo, tickling his neck. The toddler giggled and clutched at her fingers, attempting to bring them to his mouth. She laughed and shook his little hand. His eyes lit up and his previous curiosity vanished completely. She wished everyone could forget when she had a nightmare as easily. She looked up as the car slowed and Logan pulled into a parking spot. She waited until the car was parked and engine off, before pulling Theo out of his car seat. She settled him on her lap before unbuttoning her shirt and breastfeeding him. Theo latched on and drank deeply.

"Why did you let me fall asleep?" she asked.

Logan sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt before turning to face her.

"You looked tired darlin'."

"Well, sugar, after last night…"

He smirked and shook his head. He climbed out and went to get their picnic basket from the trunk of the car. She switched Theo to her other breast and leant her head back on the headrest. Once he was done, she straightened him up and patted his back. Her door opened and Logan reached in and took Theo. She buttoned up her shirt and the climbed out the car. She took Logan's hand and pulled the keys from his pocket to lock the car. She looked anxiously at the crowds of people at the beach.

"Marie?"

"I'm fine."

She turned to him and offered what she hoped looked like a reassuring smile. It seemed to work as he handed her the picnic basket and together they walked towards the beach. She followed him as he searched for somewhere secluded. She looked enviously at all the normal couples. Mother's looking rested and well, laughing with their children while their husbands played carefree. The only reason those wives were sleep deprived was because of their children. And those mother's knew the paternity of their children.

A squeal interrupted her thoughts and she turned her attention back to her own family. She smiled, wiping all depressing thoughts from her brain, as she walked over to a quiet spot between the rocks where Logan had placed their things. Theo was sitting in the sand already attempting to eat it. While Logan attempted to wrestle the toddler away from his new favourite snack, Rogue lay on the blanket and unpacked Theo's swimsuit. When she looked back over to Logan, he was holding Theo in the air while the toddler flailed around trying to reach the sand.

"He's not going to give up."

"He gets that from you." muttered Logan.

"Being stubborn is not a crime. Besides, you're more stubborn than me."

He raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged, a small smile forming on her lips. He smirked and put Theo back down. The toddler giggled and then put a hand full of sand in his mouth. Then spat it out. His little face twisted and he stared up at Logan, his gaze accusing. Almost as if Logan had told him the sand would taste good. Rogue laughed and scooped Theo up and took out a tissue to try and wipe some of the sand off.

"Don't cry sweety, it's just a little sand. Daddy was very naughty to let you eat it."

"Let him?"

"You did put him down."

"I was teaching him a life lesson."

"No offence Logan, but that wasn't a good lesson."

"I wasn't done."

Rogue paused while cleaning Theo's tongue and smirked. She turned the toddler to face Logan and put on a face of mock innocence.

"Do continue."

Logan growled and her lip twitched. He gently took the tissue from her hand and continued wiping any offending sand on Theo's face.

"Look kid, sometimes in life we do stupid things. But the point is we learn from our mistakes. Got that?"

"Logan I think the only thing he'll remember is not to eat sand. Until he forgets that sand is bad."

"Just trying to be a good parent."

Rogue's smiled dropped and she reached out and took his hand.

"Sugar, you're the best parent. Ever."

He smiled and leaned forward to place a kiss on her head. She smiled and handed Theo over to him.

"You should take him to play in the water."

"Sure."

Logan kicked off his shoes and socks and took off his jacket. Then he dressed Theo in his little swimming trunks and took the toddler to the water. Rogue took the opportunity to recline back and lie in the sun. It wasn't a particular hot day which was fine for her. All she wanted to do was relax and forget. The sun was covered mostly by clouds and she smiled. She also was a winter girl. The sun was too much for her.

About two hours later, after daydreaming without moving a muscle, she shook herself and noticed Logan was back. And had Theo on his lap. Theo was sucking his thumb while Logan was staring at her with an intense glare. She smiled and took the wet toddler, a sign they'd just come back.

"Hey sweetheart, did you and daddy have a good time?"

Theo gurgled and tugged her shirt. She laughed and kissed his forehead. She tried not to breast feed him to much, deciding to wean him a little early. She looked at Logan and smiled.

"How about some ice-cream before we go?" she suggested.

"You wanna go now?"

"Yeah, but not home. We could still take a nice long drive and find somewhere to watch the sunset."

"Sure. Come on TJ."

Logan hauled the toddler on his shoulders while Rogue picked up all their things. Shoving all the things in the basket, she grabbed Theo's t-shirt and shorts, handing them to Logan.

"I'll put these in the car, meet you at the ice-cream stand."

Logan nodded and she smiled and took the keys. She headed to the car ignoring the bad feeling at the pit of her stomach. She reached the car and shoved the things at the foot of her seat. Then she locked up and headed to where the ice-creams stands were. She spotted Logan and Theo there, Theo pulling on Logan's hair in sheer excitement.

"_Aceso."_

Rogue frowned, recognising that voice. She turned to the sound of the voice. Seemingly unnoticed by everyone else, there stood a man on the stairs by the car park. He was dressed in normal clothes, standing with his arms crossed. He had deep brown eyes, light brown skin and brown hair that showed flecks of red in the sunlight. Across his eye lay a scar that looked like it was there since childhood. A thought occurred to her. This man had been a blur a few minutes ago but now she could see him clearly. She wanted to turn around but she didn't know why. The man started to walk away and she sped up to follow him. She ran up the stairs as the man reached the crossing point of the street.

He turned and waited as she came closer. When she was almost near him, he smiled and crossed the street. She suddenly wanted to go back but her body didn't listen and continued moving foreword. She was scared for a minute but while she was crossing, the light stayed red, not a car able to hit her. She lost sight of him for a moment but then between two buildings he appeared, ghost of a smirk on his face. She was terrified but one glance into his brown eyes had her running after him.

She ran through buildings cracks and alleys, vaguely aware of the people standing around and the washing on lines high above her. These were apartment buildings, where people lived. She ran further and further, the sounds of the sea dying out completely. She stopped suddenly when her body felt weird. She closed her eyes and the picture of a field sprang to mind. She felt bliss and happiness. A smile came to her face and when she opened her eyes she saw the man disappear around the corner. She moved foreword when her wrist was grabbed.

"Wait."

Rogue whipped around and found herself standing beside a cloaked figure. The light-headed feeling drifted away and reality crashed around her. The cloak figure pulled on her wrist again. There was something strangely familiar about the figure.

"You have to go now."

"Who are you?" asked Rogue, panic rising.

"RUN!"

Rogue heard footsteps from where the man had gone and ran back towards the beach. As she sped through the buildings she looked behind her to find the cloaked figure gone. The man was gone too. She shook her head and ran faster, trying to remember the way.

Apartments flashed in her memory. She looked around. There were lots of those. She gasped as she saw a familiar pair of red stockings waving the wind. She let out a strangled sob of relief as she ran through a narrow alley way. Sounds of the sea became louder and soon she broke through the alleyway and narrow paths in the glorious sunlight. She was pulled back as she almost rushed into ongoing traffic. But when she turned to see her saviour all she saw was a cloak disappear in the darkness of the alley. The green man appeared and she hurtled across the street. She reached the car park of the beach and stopped to breath.

She took a deep breath and looked around. Logan was no where in sight. She ran towards where'd they last been but still no sign of him. She was desperate and tears clung to her eyes. This had to be a bad dream, she couldn't lose everything again…her breath caught as she spied a figure in the distance. A strong figure, holding a infant child, turning sharply as he caught her scent. She let out a strangled cry and ran to him, falling into his arms.

"Logan." she cried.

"Marie, baby I was so worried."

"I'm sorry. I… I…"

She broke down and cried. He held her with his free arm, his grip tight, causing her to struggle for air. But she didn't care. She was terrified. She felt her body move and was glad for his strength as he dragged her to the car. She leaned against the door as he tended to Theo, putting the little boy in the car seat. Then he was standing in front of her. His face was tense, eyes boring into her. His hand reached out and she flinched. The hurt expression on his face nearly broke her. She didn't know why she flinched. This was Logan. Logan would never hurt her.

"Get me home." she whispered.

He nodded silently and she slipped in the back seat as he moved to the front. She slammed her door shut and buckled up. For once she didn't care that she was going to have a nightmare. She closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep.


	4. Explanation

**A/N: This chapter is shorter than I want it to be. But it will get longer next time.**

* * *

_Rogue looked up as someone entered her cell. Her vision was blurry from crying and it was to dark to tell who had walked in. But from the lack of heels hitting the floor she knew it was one of the men. A light flickered in the room and all she saw a candle being put on the nightstand by her bed. And his eyes. They seemed to glow a violent topaz. He stared at her with disgust. No, he stared at her stomach with disgust. She felt that the disgust mirror in her own expression as he stepped closer. She didn't know who the child inside belonged to, but it was a child none the less and whether it was hers or not, she would let no harm come to it. With that thought in mind she snarled, only to faint suddenly._

* * *

"Rogue."

"Mm…"

She rubbed her head and noticed she was lying down. She took in her surroundings and realised she'd been placed on the chaise lounge in the professor's office. Xavier hovered over her, one hand on her temple. Jean, Scott and Logan were seating by the professor's desk while Ororo was by the window with Theo, pointing to things outside to distract him. She sighed and rubbed her head again. The professor understood her silent question.

"Logan carried you in from the car. You weren't waking up. You slipped into an unconscious state while you slept. You've been in here three hours, and been dreaming only the last of those hours. Would you like to explain what happened at the beach today?"

"Give her a minute Chuck." muttered Logan.

She frowned wondering why Logan sat so far away from her. She knew Theo was here to keep her calm but at a distance so that he didn't sense her distress. But something was up with Logan's attitude. Usually he was either the one sitting by her side or holding Theo so that she felt comforted that their baby was safe. She bolted into an upright position before anyone could protest and focused her gaze on Logan, eyes burning into his soul.

"If I tell you what happened, in detail, will you tell me what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Marie-"

"I'm always honest with you, Logan. Always."

He stared back at her and she felt the atmosphere grow tense. Logan growled and looked away. For a moment she worried he'd get up and leave. But then he sighed and fixed his gaze on the opposite wall.

"Fine." he muttered.

She sighed in relief before closing her eyes. She pushed at her memories as hard as she could. It wasn't that hard since the images were still relatively fresh in her mind.

"I'd just finished packing the car. I was on my way to the ice-cream stand. Then I noticed someone. A man."

"Can you describe him?" asked Xavier.

"Brown hair, brown eyes. Simple black shirt and jeans. And… a scar above his eye. The left one."

She paused as she heard typing. Scott was probably taking notes. She took another deep inhale of air, trying to stop the burning feeling inside her skull, and continued.

"I don't remember walking. I just…was. He became closer and closer as my body unwillingly moved towards him. He stopped a lot, making sure I followed. And I did follow. He lead me into the city and between the buildings. Red stockings…"

She opened her eyes and laughed. She then became serious and closed her eyes again. Before she could explain the professor beat her to it.

"It was something your mind registered with. Even in your trance-like state."

"Yeah, I moved on until… there was a meadow. Like I was somewhere else. It flickered and then disappeared when someone grabbed my arm. I couldn't tell who it was, they wore a cloak. But there was a certain familiarity about this person. This person told me to run. So I ran back to…to Logan. And then…"

She opened her eyes and realised she was crying. She looked straight at Logan, eyes pleading for forgiveness. But he was looking at Theo, who had fallen asleep in Ororo's arms. The professor was speaking again, to Jean and Scott but she paid no attention. She bit her lip and whispered an apology softly, one only Logan could hear. The tension on his shoulders died down a little. She smiled and then gasped.

"Aceso." she whispered.

All heads turned to her, confusion on their faces.

"That's what he called me." she explained.

Scott turned to his laptop but Ororo's steps forward halted him.

"Aceso, goddess of healing in Greek mythology."

"But I don't heal." Rogue pointed out.

"Perhaps it's metaphorical." suggessted Jean.

"No, Aceso didn't heal herself. She healed other's." explained Ororo.

"We'll look into it. Let's not worry now. Scott, ask Hank to have a look at Rogue's DNA again." said Xavier

Scott nodded and he and Jean left. Ororo brought Theo over to Logan but he shook his head.

"Take him to Jubilee. She'll baby-sit him for awhile."

Ororo nodded and left, giving Rogue a small smile. Rogue smiled back and nodded. Jubilee always baby-sat Theo when everyone else was busy. But that was during rare times. Usually it was a last resort when Logan took Rogue out for dinner at night or she was too tired from nightmares and he was on a mission. But for Logan to disregard looking after their son settled a new fear in her heart. She took a deep shaky breath and looked up.

"Well?" she whispered.

"Well what?" snapped Logan.

He was agitated. It was probably the guilt that added with every nightmare mixed with the sheer shock of almost losing her. But she didn't have time for this. She didn't have time for anything until her life was back on track and settled. She lifted herself and went to settle herself in the chair next to him. She waited until the professor wheeled himself behind his desk before sighing and taking Logan's hand.

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"It's my fault, baby."

"Logan, there was nothing you could do. It happened and it was kinda good, wasn't it?"

"GOOD? Jesus Christ Marie, you could have been killed. They could have got you again… they…I-"

"But they didn't and this time I remembered. We're getting somewhere."

She watched as his claws, which had been partially creeping out, shot out completely. Luckily she moved away on time. He jumped up and growled but she turned away.

"Logan, do you remember what it was like? To lose each and every memory. Do you remember… when you got a memory back?"

"Yeah, even the littlest memory was a relief."

"Well, that's how I feel. Sure, I'm terrified at the fact that I could have lost you and Theo. But we're getting somewhere."

He sat back down and sheathed his claws. He took her hand in his and grazed a kissed on her knuckles. She smiled and then huffed. She knew what he was doing now.

"Logan, you're still hiding something."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Then he turned his gaze to Xavier and nodded. Rogue turned to face the professor.

"As you know, from the results of the paternity test, Logan isn't Theodore's biological father."

Rogue nodded suddenly feeling the tension seep back in.

"Well, we've been speculating possible donors-"

"Speculating!" Rogue screeched.

She jumped up and began to pace the room. The rage was building inside her and she needed to release it. She stopped when Logan reached out a hand for her and stepped back. She felt wetness on her cheek and realised she was crying.

"You said to me that it didn't matter that Theo wasn't yours. When we took the paternity test it was for the sake of finding out if it would give a clue to what happened to me. You looked me in the eye and said that the little baby growing in my stomach was yours just as I would always be."

"It was all true Marie but-"

"But?"

"Rogue please." sighed the professor.

She growled but sat down, ignoring Logan's hand searching for hers. The professor gazed at her with worried eyes. She swiped at her own teary eyes but stayed silent.

"When the x-men were captured, we all were strapped to tables and… samples were taken."

"Samples?"

"Blood, tissue and semen from the men. The x-woman of course had eggs taken from their ovaries. Hank thinks it might be that they were after genetic information. We just don't know what for. But now Logan and I have thought perhaps it was to find a father for your child."

"So, are you asking what I think you are?"

"Yes, Rogue. We'd like to test all the men of the x-men to see if one of them is the biological father of Theodore."

"And then?" she whispered.

"From there we can do more investigation on what happened to you."

She sighed and looked at her hands. She didn't know how she felt about this. Logan was the only father she ever wanted Theo to know. DNA was no importance to her. In her heart Theo was her and Logan's son. But if this could stop the nightmares perhaps she should. She knew Logan was doing this to help her but there was something else. And the more worrying fact was how would Logan react when they knew who Theo's father was. Why now? She sniffed and stood up.

"Do it." she whispered.

"Very well."

The professor bowed his head and she assumed he had sent the mental message through to Hank.

"We'll know by tonight."

Rogue nodded as she stood before the door.

"I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when the results come. Theo-"

"I'll make sure TJ is bathed and in bed. Don't worry darlin."

She nodded but didn't trust herself to look into his eyes. She walked out and ran to her room, tears running as the future grew darker.


	5. Scott's Baby, Logan's Child

_Rogue curled in the corner as the screams grew louder. But she didn't dare leave the room. Logan had told her not to. The mansion was under attack and while the x-men helped all the students out, she was too stay in Logan's room and not move until he came to get her. But her firm resolve wavered as she heard whispers outside her door. It sounded like two frightened children. She stood up and headed to the door. She was an x-men first, fiancé second. Besides, Logan would be more proud is she stood up for herself and others. She threw open her door and the two girls sighed with relief. _

"_Girls, you have to get out of here."_

"_Sorry Miss Rogue but we're lost. We can't remember where the tunnels are."_

_Rogue smiled sympathetically and closed the door behind her quietly._

"_Follow me."_

_She lead them down to one of nearby tunnels, creeping slowly so that they were undetected. She pushed hard against the panel but froze when she heard footsteps._

"_Over here." said someone._

"_Shit." Rogue whispered, throwing more weight onto the panel._

_With a click it opened and she let the two girls go in and closed it quickly. She leant against the wall and waited until she heard their footsteps moving away before standing up and taking a defensive position. A man came around the corner, soldiers flanked at his sides. Their guns readied to shot but the man held up a hand. His gaze was focused solely on her gloves._

"_It's her. This is the one they want." whispered the man._

"_How shall we proceed?" asked the soldier on his right._

"_Stun her and get her out as quickly as possible. Do not under any circumstances touch her skin."_

_Rogue made to run away when three sharp needles hit her neck and suddenly her world went dark._

* * *

She sat up right and held her chest. She felt something soft on her nose which was burning like it was on fire.

"Nosebleed." whispered the comforting voice of her best friend.

She nodded and allowed Jubilee to wipe the blood from her nose. Jubilee was always there for her when she didn't want to talk about her feelings but rather wanted to wallow in her own misery. When ever she needed to be distracted or feel normal, Jubilee would take her shopping or just talk about absolute nonsense. But right now she knew normal is not what she wanted.

"Jubes." she murmured.

Jubilee sighed and stopped wiping her nose.

"The Professor has a result. They're all waiting downstairs. Let's get you cleaned up."

"No."

"Chica, you look terrible."

Rogue sighed and picked up her bedside mirror. Her hair was still in a neat braid but there was blood on her once clean shirt and some blood still running from her nose. She sighed and threw her legs out of her blankets anyway.

"I have to know Jubes."

"But you don't want this."

"Logan does."

"That man-"

"Jubilee, drop it."

Jubilee rolled her eyes and offered a hand to her. Rogue stood up and looked around her home. If Logan left after this her whole world would end. She started walking towards the door and flung it open and ran to the professors office. She knew that people were staring at her like Jubilee said she was a right state. Her chest started to tighten but the professor door was near. She reached the door and flung it open before flopping into a nearby chair. She clutched her head and felt people coming near her. Her hand was on her forehead, two fingers on her wrist, one on her knee and something soft was pressed under her nose.

"'M fine." She muttered.

There silence showed their disbelief but she bat the hands away and opened her eyes. Logan was kneeling next to her as the other walked away. He was staring at the blood on her shirt. Jubilee handed her the bloody tissue before closing the door. The professor wheeled himself in her line of vision.

"We have a result."

"That's why I'm here. Who knows?"

"We've decided to wait for you. Only Hank and myself have seen the result."

"I guess we should…" she stopped and looked at Logan. He had stopped looking at her and looked at the floor beside her. She sighed and nodded. The professor turned to the file on his lap and opened it up.

"According to the tests taken, Theodore's biological father is…Scott."

Rogue gasped and covered her hand with her mouth. She looked up and stared at Scott who was visibly pale. But her attention shifted as Logan stood up and walked out. And that's when she broke. Tears forced their way out of her eyes as if it was a race against time for them to get out. Her chest felt heavy and she tried to breathe.

"Roguey? Calm down." whispered Jubilee.

"Rogue, I'm sorry."

She looked up at Scott and frowned through her stream of tears.

"It's…*sniff*…not yer fault Sc…Scott."

"Rogue…"he sighed and kneeled down in front of her, "We all spoke. Xavier, Hank, Bobby, Piotr, John and Me. And what we all said was that even if Theo is ours biologically, he is rightfully yours and Logan's. Here."

He handed her a document and she wiped her eyes as she read.

"Adoption papers."

"Theo is Logan's son. This just makes it legal."

Rogue nodded and took another deep breath.

"I'll go give them to him after I've signed them." whispered Scott.

She nodded and rose. She took the tissue Jean offered her and wiped her tears and the remnants of her bloody nose which had now stopped.

"I'm going to find Theo."

"As your doctor, I advise rest Rogue." muttered Hank.

"No, I should probably… I need to be with Theo right now."

Hank nodded and she smiled before walking out. She walked up slowly, Jubilee vigilantly at her side.

* * *

Logan sat on the roof in silence, bottle of whiskey in one hand and a cigar in the other. It was dark outside, the moon being the only source of light. He couldn't go back to her right now. Even though her cries were loud, every breathless gasp a knife to his heart, he could not look her in the eye. He was doing exactly what he promised he wouldn't. He was running away. But there was a part of him, a small part, that was angry that TJ wasn't his. He didn't blame Marie, he never could, but right now looking at her would remind him of how her failed to protect her. Their room was below him because the part that wasn't angry and hurt right now still needed to be near her.

But somehow he felt that all this was his fault. He should have protected her better, taken away as soon as he came back. But he went against his instincts and decided that she needed the mansion still. Yet no-one was able to protect her on that night. She was the one who ended up with nightmares, memory loss and a baby. And his Marie was not ready at the time. They were going to take it slow once he proposed. She was going to finish school and college, then they'd get married and once she had felt better about her mutation they'd address the subject of children.

It wasn't that he didn't love TJ. Though now it may seem that way to everyone in the mansion, it was that now he would have to look at Scott each day, wondering if he would lose his son. What if one day TJ found out? Scott was always a better candidate to be a father. Marie had always said that he was going to be the best father in the world, But Logan could never believe her. How could he? He was over one hundred probably, with half a life of memories and an adamantium skeleton. What could he offer a kid? But despite that it didn't mean he didn't love his son. Because in truth that was what TJ was. Logan's son.

Logan smiled, thinking of his first memory of TJ. It was when Marie was seven months pregnant and they'd come back from their honeymoon. She'd been lying on their bed while he organised their things in their room when her hand suddenly flew to her stomach. That was the first time he'd felt the baby kick. The first time he'd acknowledged the life growing within in her. At that moment he'd made a promise that he'd protect that child with his life. From then on he spent most of his time looking after his family. Whether he was holding Marie to break her out of her nightmares or playing with TJ.

He frowned when his nose twitched as familiar scent crossed his path. It was the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Logan can we talk?"

"Not now Scooter."

He waited for Scott to leave but instead the other man just sat down next to him. He handed him a folder, which Logan took with a grunt before taking another swig of whiskey.

"What's this?"

"Adoption papers. Already signed by me. You and Rogue have to do the rest."

"Why don't you give them to her?"

"She's not in any state to handle this right now."

Logan nodded using the silence of the moment to listen for sounds from below. He'd been so wrapped in his thoughts that he didn't notice Marie had stopped crying. Or that the scents had changed.

"Where's TJ?"

"Rogue asked Jubilee to take him away. She doesn't want to upset him."

"So she's alone?"

"She locked the door once Jubilee and Theo left. I don't think she wants anyone in there."

Logan sighed understanding the hint. Marie didn't want to see him right now. She felt betrayed that he wasn't there. He gripped the bottle tighter and flicked away the cigar which was basically a stub by now. He was going to make things better no matter what.

"Got a pen there Cyke?"

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	6. Danger

_Rogue was cold. Freezing almost. She was sick of it all. Electric shocks, animals, brain surgery, all of it made her feel like she wasn't herself anymore. They'd taken her clothes away, stripped her bare, leaving her in nothing but a thin cotton dress. It was pale grey and stopped mid thigh. She was lying in the corner of the cell trying to keep all her body heat to herself. She flinched but didn't look up as the cell door opened and someone walked in. From her curled position in the corner she could only see black stiletto boots. Then jean clad knees as the person crouched._

"_This is wrong." whispered the woman._

_Rogue wanted to shy away from the bare hand that came her way. It stopped on her bare neck. Rogue waited for the pull and the memories but nothing happened. Rogue gasped, tears starting to form. What had they done?_

"_That's good. Things will be better now."_

"_Better?" croaked Rogue._

_Her voice was so weak after not using it for days. Something warm touched her skin and she realised that a cloak had been put on her. She put both hands in front of her in an attempt to push herself up but failed miserably. The woman was walking away._

"_Better?" Rogue asked again._

_The click of heels across the stone floor stopped._

"_Better for us Anna Marie. I'm sorry."_

* * *

"No!"

Rogue sat up gasping for air. She looked around and shivered. She'd fallen asleep on the bathroom floor. She pulled herself up to the toilet bowl and heaved. After flushing and brushing her teeth she stood up shakily and looked at herself in the mirror. She was truly a mess. She took her brush and brushed out her hair, before braiding it into one single long braid. Then she washed her face and went into her room. Ignoring the empty bed she pulled on a t-shirt, jeans and boots before grabbing her purse and heading out. She walked as fast as she could not wanting to see anyone on her way out. She heard a few people greet her but no-one dared stop her. Not any of the students anyway.

As she came to the garage she headed to her car. She flung the door open and tossed her purse in. She was hoping for a clean getaway but no such luck.

"Rogue?"

She gripped the door of her car but didn't turn around.

"Are you running away?"

"No…I'm not." she whispered.

"Then-"

"I just need some time alone. Besides I need some things at the store."

"I could go with you."

"Honestly Scott, given the circumstances, it wouldn't be the best idea"

"He signed the papers."

"I just need some time."

"And what do I tell him when he comes looking for you."

"Tell him…"

She wanted to say that if he still loved her he'd have to prove it. That she had the worst nightmare, she could feel it in her soul, and he wasn't there. It left her cold and alone and drained and she didn't remember a fucking second. That she wanted to die right this second. She felt like her life was a disaster. She wanted him to reassure her that she wasn't ruining his life. But she smiled, knowing that he was the love of her life and there was only one message for him.

"Tell him I love him and I'll be back by lunch."

Scott smiled and she climbed in her car, waving as she reversed and sped off.

* * *

As per usual the supermarket was full and it took her three hours to finish her shopping. By that time the sun had come out and many more people had flocked out to do their weekly grocery shopping. Having finally made it back to her car, with some assistance from the clerks, she packed all the groceries in and picked up her phone. Frowning at the three missed calls, she pressed the call button. After three rings there was an answer.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Kitty, you called?"

"_Hi Rogue, Jubs like told me you were doing the mansions shopping today."_

"Yeah."

"_Well, I was wondering if you could get some flowers?"_

"Flowers?"

"_Yeah, flowers."_

"Kitty, I've just spent three hours in the mall. I'm not going in again for flowers!"

"_Well they're for Storm and Hank's anniversary."_

"That's today?"

"_No, tomorrow. But they're leaving tonight. So…"_

"Okay, Okay. I think I saw a flower shop somewhere around here."

Kitty squealed on the other side causing Rogue to cover the phone for a few seconds. Once the sound died down she placed it by her ear again.

"_Thanks Rogue."_

"No problem. Say, Kit?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Where's Theo?"

"_TJ is with his dad."_

"His…dad?"

"_Yes, tall, growly but devastatingly handsome guy. Also known as Logan, Wolverine or your husband."_

Rogue smiled and shook her head. She and Kitty had their differences but Kitty was a true friend underneath it all.

"Yup, that's my Logan." Rogue whispered.

"_Don't tell him I made you stay longer for the flowers. He'll gut me so fast before I even think phase."_

"I won't. Tulips right?"

"_Yup, that is like so Storm's favourite."_

"Okay then. Bye Kit."

"_Later Roguey."_

Rogue ended the call and tossed her phone on her seat. She then locked her car and shoved the key in her back pocket before looking around. She knew when she'd driven here there was a small flower shop. She shrugged and walked down the street. She had only taken about six steps before someone grabbed her wrist. Rogue whirled around and was faced with the cloaked figure again.

"Let go." hissed Rogue.

"He's back. Go home before he finds you."

"What?"

A hand encased in black silk pointed to the end of the street. Rogue looked and gasped. With his back to her, was the man she'd seen last time. She knew it was him even without seeing his face. There was another urgent tug on her wrist. Rogue turned back to the cloaked figure. She felt herself being pulled along back to her car.

"Wait… where are you taking me?"

"He's going to know. He'll sense you soon. Unless… But that would take to long." rambled the figure.

Rogue shook her head not understanding. She was still being pulled to her car by someone who could or could not have been responsible for the shit that was her life.

"How can I trust you?"

Rogue tried to snatch her wrist back again but the grip tightened.

"Stop that. Your anxiety is not helping." snapped the figure.

"Please let go…"

Rogue head suddenly felt light and she suddenly felt like she needed to walk to the end of the street. She could faintly hear the person next her curse before something was stabbed in her arm. It was small and thin, like a needle. She swayed on her feet before falling into the arms of the person with her, her world going black.

* * *

Logan knocked on Jubilee's door softly hoping she was awake. After having spent most the night on the roof and the rest in the spare room, he had entered their room to find Marie gone. So naturally he assumed that she might have come to check on their son. The door flew open and he smirked at the dishevelled looking Jubilee.

"Hey kid."

"It is too early to be so happy."

"It's eleven am."

"Exactly. Considering TJ was up most of the night, I should be allowed a few more hours sleep."

"Was he restless?"

"Yup."

He watched as she moved into her room and re-emerged with the toddler on her arm. Logan frowned as he took TJ.

"I thought Marie had picked him up already. She's not in our room."

Jubilee looked surprised and shook her head.

"No, I haven't seen her today. Though I've only just woke up. Go ask Scott or Kitty. They're the only people who know where everyone is at this time in the morning."

"Okay."

Jubilee nodded and then slammed the door shut. Logan sighed and looked down at TJ. The little boy had his thumb in his mouth and was gazing at his father. Logan smiled and pulled on his little arm.

"We talked about this, squirt."

TJ frowned and then pulled his thumb out. His little hand clutched at Logan's shirt and settled there. Logan smiled and kissed his son's forehead.

"That's my boy."

Logan adjusted TJ's baby bag so that it was slung over his shoulder and tightened his grip on the toddler before heading downstairs. He found Scott in the rec room, typing on his laptop. Settling TJ in his play pen, he put down the baby bag and then walked over to where Scott was sitting.

"Hey Cyke."

Scott stopped typing and looked up. He sighed and rubbed his head before looking back at Logan.

"She's not here. She went grocery shopping about two hours ago. She told me to tell you that she loves you and will meet you for lunch."

Logan nodded and walked over to the couch by the play pen. He sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Logan? I can call her if you want."

Logan shook his head. She needed time alone. He'd had his time to act out. It was her turn to just turn away from what happened while he looked after their son. His eyes flittered over to TJ as the little boy started laughing while staring at his mangled blue teddy. It was the first toy Logan bought when TJ was a month old, and ever since the toddler never let it go. Sure he'd thrown it down the drain, chewed it's ear and plucked out its eyes but if anyone tried to take the bear away, TJ would throw a fit.

Logan found himself relaxing more and gradually drifted to sleep. His dreams were memories of him and his family. Him, Marie and TJ. No day was better than when it was just them. There were no longer the days where he woke up with claws out, gasping for breath. His dreams were filled with his new life. And that's what he needed right now, to be with Marie. She would have done the same for him.

A hand on his shoulder startled him awake. The first thing he did was glance at TJ who was asleep in his play pen. Then he looked at the owner of the hand. Kitty stood next to him, looking anxious. In her free hand was her cellphone.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Phone for you."

"Uh…okay."

Logan reached out and put the phone by his ear. Technology still freaked him out. Kitty smiled hesitantly and walked away.

"Hello?"

"_Wolverine?"_

"Who's this?"

"_Does it matter? Listen closely."_

There was silence for a moment before he heard it. A small moan that sounded distinctly like…

"Marie!"

"_Don't panic. She's fine. But I can't stay here with her."_

"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT-"

"_Listen, that man that was after her is near here. You need to get here as fast as possible. She has a homing device in her car right?"_

"Yeah."

"_Then get here fast."_

* * *

**A/N: Dun, dun, dunnnnnnnnnnn!**


	7. Don't let me fall asleep

**A/N: No nightmare in the begginning so that you can see what it looks like when Rogue wakes up from Logan's point of view.**

* * *

Logan rushed over to Marie's car that stood alone in the near empty parking lot. He paused as his eyes raked over her twitching form, fear in his heart dying down as he saw no injuries on her. He carefully open the door and kneeled down beside her. She was dreaming. She always dreamt now so he knew the signs. He could hear her heartbeat speed up, her scent would turn to one of pure fear and he'd watch as she'd twitch and mutter inaudible words. Words so soft that even his sensitive hearing couldn't pick it up. He picked her up gently and climbed into the car, settling her on his lap, as he closed the car door. He sat with her in the car and held her and waited for the moment. There. Her eyelids began to flutter and her heartbeat slowed. He kissed her forehead and gave her shoulder a gentle shake. She jerked before her eyes opened. Her head titled up and he looked down into her deep brown eyes.

"Hey darlin'."

"Logan…" she breathed.

He watched as tears sprung to her eyes and she buried her face in his shirt, her loud sobs a blow to his heart. He tightened his hold on her and pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry, so sorry baby. I never should have turned away. You and TJ are my life. I'd do anything for both of you. Please say you'll forgive me."

She didn't say anything, merely sniffled and he felt her press a kiss to his chest. He stroked her hair and as he breathed in another scent that crossed his path. It smelt like medicine, books and oranges. He unintentionally released a growl, causing Marie to flinch and look up. He looked at her curious expression, guilt decreasing as behind the curiosity, he saw trust.

"Who did this?"

"I don't know." she whispered.

"Explain what you remember."

"It was the cloak figure. It's definitely a woman. She steered me away from the man I saw last time. Then when I tried to get away, everything went black."

Rogue blinked and shook her head as if trying to clear her thoughts. She ran her fingers through her hair and he caught her hand as it reached the ends. He kissed her fingers before placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Logan, how did you know I was here?"

"This…woman… she called Kitty using your cell. She spoke to me saying that you were in trouble. Kitty drove me here."

"Where's Theo?"

"With Xavier."

Rogue sniffed and nuzzled against him. He sighed and held her closer. He looked at the darkening sky and realised they had to get back. Kitty was probably heading back after dropping him off here. He took another sniff of the other scent and committed it to memory. He carefully helped Marie into the passenger seat beside him. He waited until she had buckled up before starting the car and driving away. They were both quiet, neither knowing what to say to each other. Rogue sighed and leant her head against the window. He noticed how tired she looked. She was in her early twenties and yet she looked so much older. No, not older, he decided, fragile. Like a porcelain doll about to break. As they arrived at the mansion, he pulled up to the drive and into the garage. Kitty was sitting on her own car, eyes filled with worry. He'd barely parked the car when Kitty flung open Rogue's door and threw her arms around her friend.

"You are never going shopping again!"

"Okay." Rogue whispered.

Kitty let go and reached over to take Rogue's phone from the dashboard. He stared at the gloves on her hands and raised an eyebrow.

"Evidence." explained Kitty.

He nodded and climbed out and walked to Rogue's side. Kitty nodded as she walked out the garage. Logan bent down and lifted Rogue bridal style. She clasped his shirt and curled into him, hiding her face from view. He carried her to their room, stopping as he came to the stairs and the professor came out, TJ on his lap.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Tired. Do you think Jubilee could take TJ tonight?"

The professor nodded but he had a frown on his face as he stared at Rogue. It passed and he nodded and went back into his office. Logan continued to their room and put her on the bed before going to close the door. When he turned back to her, she was sitting on the bed looking at her hands. He approached her slowly and knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"When did I disappear?" she whispered.

"Disappear? Baby, you're right here."

"No, I'm not. At least, it doesn't feel like it."

Logan realised the professor must of read Rogue's mind, which would explain the frown.

"What's wrong darlin'?"

"Everyone makes decisions for me. What to do, where to go, how to live."

"That's not true." he whispered.

"Even you do it. I can't go out anymore. I can't be myself. What's next? You tell me how to breath?"

"But-"

"But nothing. I hate the way everything is dictated. I'm suffocating Logan! I'm trapped in this mansion, in my mind and even in my own skin. And I'm sick of it."

"Baby…"

He was at a loss for words. He knew she had suffered but he never knew to what extent. His eyes stung at the scent of pure pain that rolled off her in waves. He sat down on the floor and pulled her into his lap.

"I don't know what to do to make it better." he whispered.

"You'd do anything for me, right?"

"Of course."

"Don't let me fall asleep."

"What?"

"I don't want another nightmare. Just for today. I'll sleep tomorrow."

He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly through his nose. It evening now. She'd been asleep in her car. So she wouldn't be missing many hours sleep. He could give her this.

"Okay." he said.

She smiled and threw her arms around him. He pressed her tighter to him, breathing in the vanilla scent of her perfume.

"So what do you want to do first?"

"Well…" she whispered breathily into his ear.

He smirked and picked her up, carrying her to their bed, ready to prove how much he loved her.

* * *

Rogue sat at the counter in the kitchen at midnight, staring into the depths of her triple coffee with white mocha flavoured ice-cream. Everything she'd been eating had either lots of sugar, or lots of caffeine. Sighing and wiping tears for her eyes, she stared at the door and stretched out her arms. Jubilee walked in, with a teary-eyed Theo on her hip. She handed the toddler to Rogue and then took her bowl of ice-cream and sat next to her. Rogue stood up and cradled Theo in her arms, rocking him to sleep.

"Shh, it's okay honey. Momma's here."

Theo looked up and then nuzzled his head against her chest. She lifted him up so that his head was on her shoulder and stroked his back.

"How you holding up?" asked Jubilee.

"Better. Why?"

"Tear tracks."

Rogue cursed and rubbed at her cheeks. Jubilee shook her head.

"Now you look all red and blotchy. Here."

Rogue watched as Jubilee took a paper towel, wet it and then came over to wipe her face.

"Silly Roguey. Why were you crying?"

"I don't know. Maybe I was tired of being angry."

"Try happiness next time."

Rogue rolled her eyes and continued stroking Theo's back as Jubilee stepped away. She waved goodbye as Jubilee took the ice-cream bowl and headed upstairs. Rogue headed out and walked towards the elevator. She pressed the down button and waited. Stepping into the elevator, she adjusted Theo onto her other hip and waited as the doors closed and the elevator took her down. She stepped out once it arrived and wondered towards the danger-room. She was never allowed in it but she'd been here for one main reason. That reason, she saw as she stepped in to the control room, was doing another brutal battle simulation to take away his frustration. She pressed the end simulation button and watched as he looked around confused and then glared at the control room. She leaned towards the speaker.

"I'm bored." she said, her voice echoing into the vast room.

She watched as he sighed, enjoying the way his muscles moved as he did, and she sat down on one of the chairs. About ten minutes later, he came in wearing jeans, a t-shirt and a towel around his neck. He reached out and she handed Theo over to him. He sat on the floor next to her and leaned his back against her legs. She moved her hands to his temples and rubbed in slow circles.

"So you're bored?" he said.

"Mmhm."

"Nothing I can do about that darlin'."

"We could watch a movie." she suggested.

"You always tend to fall asleep during movies."

"True. I need someone to talk to."

"Talk to me."

"Logan, you've never actually been the talking type."

"I'll be any type for you Marie."

"Okay, … you know when I was little…"


	8. Forgive me

Rogue took a deep breath and carefully walked down the stairs, trying to not cause any noise. It was seven am in the morning and most residents were asleep. Logan and Theo had gone to sleep six hours ago, leaving her to wonder the halls. She walked into the kitchen and went straight to the cupboards and pulled out all the various cereals and lined them up on the trolley. Then she placed the milk next to the cereal and pushed the trolley into the dining hall where all the younger kids ate, smiling at the kitchen staff. They were always grateful for extra help in the mornings.

She walked back into the kitchen and this time headed to her own personal cupboard. Each staff member had a personal cupboard for their own things. Rogue's was filled with double chocolate chip cookies and baby formula. She'd put Theo on formula in an effort to wean him early. She made a bottle for Theo and headed back upstairs. Many of the early risers were getting up and heading to the nearest source of food. Rogue laughed as she saw a tired Jubilee shuffle out her room in sunflower print pj's. She only wore those when she couldn't sleep.

Rogue carried on her journey and once she reached her bedroom, she closed the door behind her and headed to the large king sized bed. Logan lay on his back with his arm over his eyes to shield them from the sunlight and next to him was Theo, surrounded by pillows in case the toddler rolled. Rogue put the bottle on the bedside table and picked Theo up. The little boys eyes fluttered before curious little eyes peered up at her from behind thick, dark lashes.

"Hey sweetheart." She whispered.

She picked up the bottle and carefully brought it to his lips. His mouth opened and he latched onto the teat. As he suckled, his eyes drifting closed. She watched the way he blinked slowly and his little nose twitched. Once of his hands grabbed her shirt and clung to it. She started humming and rocking him back and forth. A few minutes later there was a knock at her door. She walked over carefully not wanting to disturb the little boy in her arms. Bending down slightly, she moved her hand to the door handle and opened the door. Kitty stood on the other side, hands laden with documents.

"Morning Rogue."

"Hey Kit, something wrong?"

"Um… I was kinda up all night…could you and Logan meet me in the professor's office in like say… fifteen minutes?"

"Sure."

Kitty smiled and then began phasing through the floor. Rogue closed the door and walked back to bed. Sitting down, she sighing and moved the empty bottle from Theo's lips. A warm hand touched her back, fingers tracing invisible patterns.

"I'm fine Logan."

"I know."

She sighed again, and passed the Theo over her shoulder into Logan's waiting arms. She then stood up, grabbed her robe and headed into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and placed her robe on the toilet seat. She then pulled off the jeans and t-shirt she'd been wearing the previous night and turned on the shower. While waiting for the water to warm up, she opened the medicine cabinet and rummaged around. It might have been a medicine cabinet but the only medication in there was those used for Theo. The rest was vitamins and old boxes of condoms which were hardly used since their marriage. She grabbed her vitamins that Hank had prescribed for days when she had a lack of sleep. Taking two with a glass full of water she sat back on the toilet and closed her eyes for a few seconds. Taking a few deep breaths she finally stripped off her underwear and climbed under the low spray of water. She sighed as it was the perfect temperature, the heat of the water releasing all her pent up tension.

Her hands ran across her body, stopping at the cut on the side of her stomach. She let her fingers trace the scar a few times before moving to the long jagged scar along her neck. Another mystery. She grabbed the soap and washed herself quickly, trying not to dwell at how she felt like a foreigner in her own body. Rinsing off, she turned off the shower and stepped out. She toweled off quickly and threw her robe on. Then she stepped back into the room where Logan was searching for clothes and Theo was once again on the bed, asleep amongst his fortress of pillows. Rogue moved to her closet and rummaged through. She heard the bathroom door close as Logan went in.

She grabbed a yellow sundress and a pair of gold coloured sandals. Then she went to the chest of drawers and picked out a set of lacy white underwear. She put all her items of clothing on and by the time she had finished with her hair and make-up, Logan came out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah. Do you want me to take him?"

"No, I got him."

Rogue picked up Theo and held him on her hip. Logan held the door opened as she stepped out of the attic and walked down to the lower levels.

There were more students about then before, but the general majority of them in their pajama's, having come out just for food. Most waved when they saw her some merely blinked bleary eyed as she greeted them. The professor's door was open and Rogue walked in to find, Jean, Kitty and the professor already sitting around his desk, looking at documents.

"Ah! Rogue, Logan, come in please and take a seat."

Rogue moved forward and placed Theo in the baby chair besides the desk. She then picked up the chair and placed it near the window so that if Theo woke up her could look at the grounds. She noticed Logan had opted for standing in front of an empty chair, arms folded and face impassive, so she sat in the empty chair and turned to the documents.

"Well?" she asked.

"We've, that is to say Katherine here, has made a great discovery. She spent all night trying to trace the DNA found on your cellular phone."

Rogue frowned.

"We have that sought of technology?"

Kitty nodded enthusiastically.

"Hank has decided to teach a class on forensics since he learned everything there is to know about it. He was more than happy to let me use the equipment."

Rogue nodded in understanding and then turned to the professor to allow him to continue.

"As I was saying, thanks to Katherine, and a little help from the government, we were able to find a match."

The professor pulled out one of the documents which had a picture stapled to it. It showed a woman who looked late twenties early thirties, short brown hair, bronze skin and oval shape faced. Her eyes were a piercing grey and her face was set in a scowl.

"Her name is Dr Alexander Hart. She is a lecturer at NYU. There wasn't anything else really. Just the basic information, no home address though. I called to ask and they say she'll be in tomorrow." Said Kitty.

Rogue nodded slowly, calculating her next move.

"I want to go see her."

She heard Logan sigh and his arms grip her shoulders.

"Marie-"

"I need to see her. I'm not going to sit here while you interrogate the person who could be the reason my life is so fucked up."

"We don't know for sure-"

"That doesn't matter. I need to be there so that if she is I can look her in the eye and finally confront what happened to me."

"Darlin', if she is the person who did this to you, she won't be living for much longer."

Rogue chuckled and shook her head.

"That's another reason I should be there, Mr 'gut-now-ask-questions-later'."

Logan smiled and kissed her cheek. The professor nodded and collected all the documents.

"It's settled then. Katherine, Rogue and Logan will go. Jean can look after Theo, if that's alright."

"Sounds perfect." whispered Rogue.

"Good, now, let's all get some breakfast." Said Jean.

* * *

Rogue sat in the garden six hours later watching Theo play with the grass. He was lying on his stomach, pulling blades, and gurgling happily. Logan was busy with a simulation, as were the rest of the x-men, so she had to find ways to keep herself and Theo busy. She watched as he lay his little palms on the grass and tried to push his little body up. She smiled as he flopped back onto his stomach and his lip began to tremble. She knelt before him and scooped him up into her arms. She rocked him back and forth, moving a stray strand of brown hair from his eyes. His chin stopped shaking and he smiled his beautiful crooked smile at her. Sitting back on the grass, she placed him on her lap. He giggled and his little hands reached out to grab at her shirt.

Rogue sighed, the contact of her child's bare skin against hers an enchanting sensation. Standing up, with Theo in her arms, she picked up the blanket she had brought with and went inside. Seeing that lunch was over and the kitchen was deserted, she placed Theo in his high chair, strapped him in and carefully surveyed the contents of the fridge.

"Shall we make daddy a sandwich?"

She looked over her shoulder. Theo was smiling happily at her while chewing on his fingers. She sighed and open Jubilee's food cupboard. Rummaging past all the chocolate and gum, she found a pack of marshmallows and opened it. Taking out a handful, she dumped them on the high chair tray in front of Theo. He laughed happily, spit flying everywhere as he wrenched his hand from his mouth, and began stuffing them in his mouth. She stilled his hand and took a few out of his mouth.

"One at a time baby."

He cocked his head to one side, contemplating her for a few minutes, and then continued chewing, but didn't put anymore in his mouth. She smiled in satisfaction and went back to the open fridge. She took out the lunch meat and mayonnaise, setting them on the table, before closing the fridge. She then set to work cutting the bread, applying generous amounts of meat and mayo, before arranging it on a plate. She then put a cover over to keep it fresh and sat down on a seat next to the high chair. Theo was down to his last marshmallow, staring at it intently.

"Theo, I know you won't remember this but I just want to say I'm sorry."

Her gaze dropped from his innocent face to the surface of the counter. She could hear him eating his marshmallow but she knew his gaze was focused on her.

"Mommy's sorry she's so weak. I wish I was stronger. I want to be stronger. I'm sorry that you almost died once. Grandpa Xavier told me that it was lucky they found me. We were dying when daddy found us."

A tear ran down her cheek but she didn't wipe it away. She knew more would come with the guilt that was building up inside.

"I'm sorry that Logan is biologically your daddy. But, like I'll explain when you're older, DNA is just something they put on paper. In your heart you know he is your one and only father. I'm so sorry I was caught. But I don't regret having you. You're my baby and if me going through this horrible ordeal is the only way I could have had you, then so be it."

She sighed and looked at her hands.

"If I could go back and change anything, I wouldn't. Because what if I lose you." She whispered.

Standing up, she put her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I can't live without you."

She pulled back to press a soft kiss on his forehead. She then stepped back and moved to sit on her chair again. But her head felt heavy and the room started swirling. Finally everything faded to black as she passed out.

* * *

As Logan stepped out the elevator, after a long and intense training session, he froze. His hearing picked up the sound of TJ crying and the scent of Marie's blood was in the air. Snapping out of his trance he barreled towards the kitchen, shooting a telepathic emergency message to Jean. He arrived in the kitchen to find TJ in his high chair, fists beating on the little plastic tray, and Marie lying on the floor. Luckily TJ stopped crying when he came in. Logan touched his son's hand to reassure him and then bent down to lift Marie. Turning her over he noticed she had a minor cut on the side of her face where she'd hit the floor.

"She's exhausted."

He looked up. Jean was standing beside him rubbing her temples. She then crouched down with a white cloth and began to wipe away the blood from Marie's face.

"She didn't sleep last night." explained Logan.

Jean nodded and pulled a band-aid from her lab coat. She placed it on the cut, smoothing down the edges.

"Get her to bed, and she'll be fine."

"Until the dreams start." muttered Logan.

He sighed and lifted Marie into his arms. He noted how light she felt and made a mental note to comment on her diet.

"I'll take Theo, if that's okay?" said Jean.

"Sure."

He walked towards their room cradling Marie closer to his body as she began to twitch. He reached the room and carefully opened the door. He shut it with his foot and went over to the bed, laying her carefully on the bed. Pulling the covers over her, he kissed her softly on the lips. He sat on the floor beside her, head resting on his arms, knees drawn up. As the guilt began to set in, he began silently praying that this would soon be over.


	9. The Investigation Begins

_**A/N: My plot bunny whacked me with a mallet so I've been going on overload with idea's!**_

_

* * *

_

_She felt groggy and her head felt heavy. She couldn't see anything when she opened her eyes. Blindfolded. They had blindfolded her. As she turned her head, there was a hand on her shoulder. Her body was strapped, she realised as she tried to move. The hand on her shoulder tightened in grip. Footsteps heading in her direction made her tense and stay still. A deep male voice spoke softly._

"_She is so valuable. The things I could do with her."_

"_Have you captured the x-men?" whispered a soft voice, like honey and velvet._

"_Yes, all of them. I've been meaning to ask if I could have them once you're done."_

"_I know what you want Stryker. I can't let you kill mutants."_

"_We had a deal-"_

"_Deals can be broken by death."_

"_My men are waiting at Alkali Lake, they will kill the x-men if anything happens to me!"_

"_You're men are dead. As for you..."_

_Rogue listened as there was the familiar sound of a gun being cocked. The hand on her shoulder moved away and she felt someone lean near her ear._

"_Stay calm." Whispered a female voice._

_There was the sound of a gunshot and a body dropped. The velvet voice chuckled and she heard the man leave. There was a sigh from the woman next to her before something sharp pierced Rogue's neck and she fell back into darkness._

* * *

Rogue jerked awake and sprang up. Or least tried to. She began to panic when she couldn't move but calmed when she realised she was merely wrapped in Logan's arms. She blinked a few times as she took in her surroundings. She was in her room and yet the last thing she remembered was being in the kitchen.

"Logan? What happened?"

"You fainted from exhaustion."

"Oh!"

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah...just... another nightmare that I can't remember."

"Well, just think in a couple of hours we might find a key to the problem."

"Yeah."

She turned in his arms so that she was facing him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He squeezed her tight before rolling away. As she sat up, she noted how the world grew a little colder when she wasn't in his arms. Climbing out of bed out of bed she grabbed her robe and followed him into the bathroom. He was pulling off his t-shirt as she took off her own clothes. She looked up to see him staring at her, one eyebrow raised.

"You wanna shower first darlin'?"

"No. I thought it'd save time if we shower together."

He smirked and took his jeans off. She climbed into the shower and he climbed in right after her. The water was heavenly and it was even more heavenly as Logan began massaging her shoulders. His hands then moved into her hair. He rubbed her scalp and reached for the shampoo. She let out a moan as his hands rubbed the sensitive spot on the back of her neck. Just as she was falling under his spell the atmosphere broke when his fingers found the scar on the back of her head. Sighing, she stepped away and rinsed off the shampoo. They finished washing quickly and both climbed out. He wrapped her in a large towel and patted her on her behind. She giggled and walked back into their room. She changed into her clothes for the day and brushed wet hair, tying it up into a ponytail. Logan came out the bathroom, towel around his waist, cleanly shaven. She chuckled and pulled on her boots.

"I'm going to go get Theo, meet us in the kitchen."

"Sure." He replied.

She went out the door, closing it behind her and practically skipped towards Jean's room in the teacher's wing. Jean and Scott had the boathouse out back as their permanent home but were staying in the mansion until all the necessary renovations were made. The couple had yet to get married but everyone knew when it happened it would be a big event. Rogue had seen some of the wedding plans; it was going to take a huge chunk of Scott's money.

Chuckling to herself Rogue knocked on the door. There was some noise and the door was pulled to reveal a topless Scott Summers. Rogue smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey good looking. The wife here?"

"We're not married yet."

"Technicality. Everyone sees you as married."

Scott chuckled and then his face became serious.

"I'm glad it's not awkward between us." He whispered.

"I don't want things to be awkward. I want to be normal."

"Normal?" he scoffed.

She chuckled and shrugged.

"Or something close."

He nodded and sighed. The door opened further and Jean stood there smiling with Theo on her hip. Rogue reached out and took her baby. He cooed and put his hand on her breast. She shook her head and waved goodbye. Walking into the kitchen she found Logan sitting at the counter and Kitty and Jubilee making breakfast. She handed Theo to Logan before sitting next to him.

"Roguey! Nice to see you up and about."

"Hey Jubes. You mind looking after Theo today?"

"No problem. I was thinking I could take TJ to the park."

Rogue considered the idea and looked at Logan who gave a brief nod.

"Sure."

"Yes!" screamed Jubilee.

"Eat your breakfast darlin'. We're leaving in an hour." Whispered Logan.

She nodded and reached over to take a fruit. Logan growled and she sighed and moved over to take a plate of bacon and eggs from Jubilee.

* * *

Four hours later Rogue, Kitty and Logan sat outside the office of Dr Alexander Hawke. Rogue sat in her chair fiddling with her bracelet. A large hand covered hers and squeezed tightly. She smiled up at Logan and winked at Kitty. A blonde woman walked out and nodded towards them.

"She'll see you now."

They stood up and headed into the office. The door was closed behind them, leaving them alone in the small office where a woman sat behind a desk. The office itself was painted light blue and had only a desk, four chairs and certificates on the wall. To the right was a door. Rogue and Kitty sat down on the seats as the woman behind the desk waved at them to sit down but for some reason Logan didn't. The woman behind the desk looked up, her face showing concern. But strangely she was staring at Rogue instead of Logan who was growling. Rogue took in the appearance of the woman. She looked the same as her picture except she had a pair of glasses perched on her nose, and there were dark circles under her eyes. Rogue turned to Logan with a frown.

"Sugar, what's wrong?" she whispered.

He ignored her and stepped forward.

"It was you." He snarled.

The doctor frowned at him and leaned back in her desk.

"Excuse me?"

"Logan, we're here just to talk to her." hissed Kitty.

"Her scent is the same as the inside of your car, Marie. Oranges, medicine and books. She was in your car and the one who knocked you unconscious."

Rogue's eyes widened in horror and she turned to the doctor who merely pursed her lips and stood up. She walked up and down before turning to face them with her arms folded.

"Sit down, Wolverine and I'll give you an explanation."

Logan growled and Rogue reached out and grabbed his wrist. She looked at him with pleading eyes until he eventually sighed and sat down next to her. The doctor nodded and sat back in her seat.

"It's always better to start with introductions. My name is Dr Alexander Hawke, I'm a geneticist and also a lecturer in genetics. You are Katherine, Logan and Marie. Part of Xavier's x-men. Call me Alex."

Rogue felt a little anger flare inside her at the way the doctor had a cool approach to everything. She let go of Logan's hand and leaned forward.

"Who's after me?" she asked.

"The same man that had you last time."

"Why?"

"Same reason."

"Which would be?"

"Your DNA."

Rogue frowned and Alex sighed. She stood up and gestured them to follow. She led them through the door on the right side of her office, which, once they entered, Rogue saw it was a lab. At the far end of the lab was a girl with blonde hair lying in some sort of chamber.

"This is Lisa. My niece. Three years ago she contracted a disease called Calypso. She's been in incubation ever since. The disease originated in Namibia. We were vacationing-"

"We?" asked Kitty.

"Me, my brother, his wife, Lela, and Lisa. Lela and Lisa unfortunately contracted the disease."

"Why didn't you and your brother contract it?"

"We're mutants."

They all stood around the incubation chamber gazing at the helpless child inside. Rogue looked at Lisa with sad eyes. The young girl looked pale, her skin almost blue and her blonde hair fanned out around her.

"How old is she?" whispered Rogue.

"Eleven. She contracted the cure when she was eight."

"Why do they call it Calypso?" asked Logan.

"The curse could only be lifted by the power of the gods. But the people believed that the curse was deserved, because we mutants stole our gifts from the gods. It was said to burn from within, making the personal feel trapped. That's why it's called Calypso. At least, that was what I was told. In theory it's a disease that breaks down everything in your body. Luckily I was able to create a drug that stopped the effects. But unfortunately that's all it does. It doesn't cure the victim."

"What is your mutation?"

"I can control, manipulate, locate and identify every gene, cell and tissue in the human body."

"What about your brother?"

"A teleporter. But he's long gone."

"I'm sorry." Whispered Rogue.

Alex shrugged and looked away. Logan stepped closer to her, arms folded in determination.

"What does all this have to do with Marie?"

"Simple. Her DNA contains the main anti-body needed for the cure. But since another anti-body was needed I deducted to my employer that the two could be joined within another organism."

"Theo." whispered Rogue.

"Your child, the child of you and Wolverine, would have had the perfect DNA to make a cure. But there was a mistake with the insemination. The sperm samples were mixed and well..."

Rogue nodded. That explained why Scott was the father. A mix up. She shook her head and stepped closer to Logan.

"Who is he? The man that keeps following me." she asked.

"My ex-employer. I... I don't know much about him. I'm sorry; he has a way of erasing memories."

"Why does he want the cure then?"

"Money. To be able to sell it to the entire world. The main things are that I'm done working for him, from what I can remember, he was cruel. He tried to kill you and your child so I secretly sent the co-ordinates to the x-men. I couldn't save your memory but I made sure I kept you and that baby alive. Secondly, he's weaker now and can't get you with everyone around you."

Rogue nodded and her gaze travelled back to the girl on the table.

"Alex?"

"Mm?"

"If the insemination had been a success and the baby was born, what then?"

"The child would need to host the cure until it can be harvested into a serum, and then the cure could be administered to victims."

"Could the disease come back?"

"No, it's a permanent cure."

"Marie?" asked Logan.

She looked up at him, her eyes pleading for him to understand.

"I could save people. We could save people. Just think if we tried to have another baby-"

Alex's laughing drowned her words out. All eyes turned to the doctor who was sitting on a chair by a computer screen.

"Marie, he's chasing you for a reason."

"What reason?" growled Logan.

"She's two weeks pregnant."

"WHAT!" exclaimed the three x-men.

Alex sighed and tapped her fingers on her desk impatiently.

"I can sense it. The baby's DNA. Have been able to for a while. I'm completely dumbfounded how _he_ knows but he must. I mean why else would he start chasing you now."

"I thought something smelt different." Muttered Logan.

Rogue looked up at him in confusion.

"You must have known I was. Don't I smell the same as last time?" she asked him.

"No, it's different. It's faint."

"It's because she's not far along." supplied Alex.

Rogue shook her head. Everything was so much to take in. Logan wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her closer to him.

"Well, we better go see Hank."

"Yeah. Thanks Alex."

"Anytime. Here's my card. Call me if you need anything."

"Sure. Let's go."

Kitty nodded and stood up and Rogue leaned against Logan. They walked out of the university in silence; Rogue feeling more relaxed than ever. They climbed into the car, Kitty at the back and Rogue and Logan in the front. They buckled up and Logan started the car and took off. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, each thinking about what had happened. Rogue wished the memories would come rushing back but still nothing. At least now she knew the purpose of Theo and why they wanted her. Then it hit her.

"Shoot, I forgot to ask about my skin."

"It's actually obvious." Said Kitty.

"Obvious?"

"You needed to be able to touch and they thought that maybe you mutation would cause a problem. So they helped-"

"Forced!" corrected Rogue.

"Forced you to gain control."

"How do you know this Kit?"

"Snagged a look on a few files."

"Anything else?"

"No, I think Alex purposely had those on the screen."

"I don't trust her." Declared Logan.

"It's the doctor/scientist thing right?"

Logan smirked and nodded. Rogue giggled and relaxed in her seat. A minute later her phone began to ring. She saw the caller ID was Jubilee and frowned. Pressing answer she put the phone to her ear.

"Jubes?"

"Rogue! Oh my god I'm so sorry! I... chica, you'll never forgive me but..."

"Jubes! What's wrong?"

"TJ is gone."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE!"

"I was at the park and I looked away for about a second. Just a second... and ... well..."

"Where are you now?"

"Back at the mansion-"

Rogue ended the call and threw her phone down. By the pale look on Logan's face and the way the car sped up, she knew he had heard every word. She broke down in sobs and buried her face in her hands.

"My baby." She whispered.


	10. Panic And Trade

Her heart rate was picking up and gaining speed. Beads of sweat ran down her face, contorted with pain and utter panic. Her whole body was shaking as she rocked back and forth in her chair. Logan bent down and knelt closer to her. Marie gripped his shoulder realising a strangled gasp.

"I can't breath!" she gasped.

"Calm down-"

"I can't breath. Logan, my chest… it hurts."

He stood up and pulled her into his arms, trying to calm her down. He whispered how much he loved her, how she had to be strong for their unborn child and how the X-men were doing everything they could to find Theo. It had been three hours since they'd arrived home. Marie had been angry and had screamed at poor Jubilee. Logan wanted to do the same but he had to be rational enough for both of them. It wasn't the kid's fault. They couldn't blame her anymore than they could blame themselves. The anger had turned to sorrow and the sorrow had slowly slipped into panic. He was sitting with her in the professor's office, trying to keep her calm. Their room held too many memories. Pressing her closer to him in their embrace he kissed the top of her head and pulled away to settle her back in her chair. The shaking had stopped and her heart rate had slowed down. He sat in the chair next to her and took her hand. The door opened and the smell of oranges, medicine and books wafted into the room. Logan stood up and turned around just as Alex and Hank entered the room.

"Anything?" Logan asked Hank.

"Scott and Jean are still at the park looking for evidence. Xavier is still in cerebro. The junior team are looking after the kids. I'm sorry but we have no news."

"What is she doing here?"

"Miss Hawke came as soon as Kitty called. She is trying to help the professor locate her previous employer."

Logan nodded slowly. His gaze drifted to Marie and he sighed, before bending down in front her.

"You need to go for a check-up." he whispered.

She looked at him, tears in her eyes. He winced at the pain and kissed her forehead.

"I want to go with… but I need to stay here in case there's any news."

"Okay." She whispered.

She stood up and followed Hank out, leaving just him and Alex in the room. Logan sighed and moved over to the window, looking over the gardens. He felt helpless, the big bad Wolverine, with nothing to do. He couldn't give Marie her memories, he couldn't find their son and he couldn't protect her from an untraceable threat. Growling in frustration, he released his claws, leaving them out to inflict some minute form of pain on himself. Something to make himself feel a little bit of what Marie was going through. The chuckle behind him made him whirl around. Alex was sitting behind the professor's desk, looking at his computer.

"What?" he growled.

"Stryker."

Logan frowned. Stryker was the person who ordered the attack on the school. They never saw him though after they were taken to Alkali Lake. In fact no-one ever heard or saw him again. He was presumed dead a few months ago.

"He's dead." Said Logan.

"I know that. But the files he had were never destroyed. The one's in his company. They were just given to a partner of his."

Logan mulled the information over and nodded.

"Stay here." He ordered.

He walked out of the office and towards the elevator. He took it down to the lower levels and headed towards cerebro. Marie's scent made him stop. He put on his best smile and walked into the med-lab. Hank was hovering over her stomach with his weird machines that supposedly 'scanned' for the baby. Marie lay with her eyes closed. Logan walked to her and stroked her cheek. She opened her eyes and smiled, pointing towards the screen. Hank pressed a button and the sound of a small but strong heartbeat filled the room. Hank pointed to a white spot on the screen. Logan nodded, not really seeing the kid, but the beautiful sound of the heartbeat was proof enough.

"Our baby." Whispered Marie.

"Yeah. And soon we're going to find our other one too. Okay?"

She nodded and he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. He then walked out and carried on to cerebro. The professor was just wheeling out and looked up as he approached.

"Nothing so far-"

"Alex had an idea. I'm thinking we should infiltrate Stryker's old company."

"Surely we can't now, not in broad daylight." Argued Xavier.

"It's my kid's life on the line. Either we go in there quietly or I go in, claws out, killing everyone in my way. Your choice."

"Very well, Storm is waiting for you at the jet. You and her will pick up Scott and Jean and go to Metrical Industries."

Logan nodded and headed to the changing rooms to suit-up. Once he was changed into his ridiculous leather uniform, he went to look for Marie. She was in the kitchen staring at the empty high chair, tears running down her cheek. He sighed and pulled her into his arms.

"Do you have a lead?" she asked.

"I think so. I hope so…. I'll be back soon okay?"

"'Kay. Hurry home."

"Will do darlin'."

He kissed her softly on the lips and then hurried towards the jet, hoping it wasn't a dead end he was walking into.

* * *

Rogue sighed as she watched Logan walk out the kitchen. Her gaze unwillingly fell onto the empty high chair and she let out a strangled sob. Nothing could compare to the pain she was feeling. She felt ripped apart from the inside, her heart thumping too loudly against her chest reminding her with every beat that Theo was out there. Her little one-year-old toddler who was two months away from being two. And she wasn't even sure he would make it to his second birthday. How could anyone do it? How could they take a sweet child away from his mother?

"Theo, where are you?" she whispered.

She wiped her eyes and noticed a ham and cheese sandwich in front of her. Her stomach growled in appreciation and she looked up, meeting brown eyes. Alex smiled back and took a sip from the mug she was holding in her hands.

"Your body needs food." She explained.

Rogue nodded and took a bite of the sandwich. It was really good, the cheese perfectly melted and the bread warm and unburned.

"This is good." Murmured Rogue.

"Thanks. I wanted to be a chef and even took a course in my younger days. But I spent most of my time warning people about flu's, pregnancy and food poisoning. In the end I went with a course in genetics."

Rogue nodded and finished off her sandwich. She placed her plate in the sink and sighed running her hand over the little baby bottle laying between all the dishes.

"Why?" asked Rogue.

"He couldn't get you so he found away to make you find him."

Rogue gasped and whirled around. Alex was no longer holding a cup but now she was typing on a PDA. The cogs turned fast in her head and her face set into an expression of determination.

"Then we need to make a trade."

"Shouldn't we wait for the x-men?" asked Alex.

"No, we just need to get Theo back. I'd rather play hostage than the distraught mother."

Alex sighed and pocketed her PDA.

"Come with me."

Alex walked out the kitchen and Rogue followed. They walked in silence, Alex leading her out of the mansion and past the gates. They continued to walk away from the mansion until they reached a bus stop. Alex sat down and Rogue sat next to her. Alex rubbed her hands together and Rogue shivered.

"What'll happen to me?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing. He knows you're pregnant. He must know. He'll just want to lock you up until the baby is born. But don't worry I'll inform the x-men as soon as this is over."

"Logan is gonna be pissed."

"I think he'll focus more on getting you back."

Rogue nodded and a thought occurred to her.

"How do you know he's here?"

"He's been in my head too. I also have 'gaps' in my memory." explained Alex.

"Do you think he'll erase more of my memory?"

"No. Just stay aware."

"Okay. Make sure to give Theo to the professor. Tell them he cannot leave the house and-"

"Don't worry. Once you take his place, he's safe again."

"I guess. How long-"

Alex sighed and Rogue felt a chill run up her spine. A low, throaty chuckle came from behind the bus stop and a little cry.

"Theo!" Rogue cried.

The man she had seen in the past few days stepped out with a smile on his face and Theo on his arm.

"You called?" he said, his voice soft like honey.

Alex gripped Rogue's arm and nodded towards him. Rogue inclined her head to show she understood.

"I want a trade. My son for me."

The man smiled, white teething flashing predatorily. Rogue shivered and felt the urge to run.

"Done."

"Alex take Theo." Ordered Rogue.

The man smiled at Alex and held out his arms, presenting the baby to her. She snatched him and stepped back. Before Rogue went off with him she grabbed her arm.

"Rogue don't …um... Remember what I said. Okay?"

Rogue nodded as the man grabbed her and started dragging her behind the bus station. She started to feel light-headed and as she was about to pass out she heard him whisper.

"Until next time, _nnake_."

* * *

**A/N: Review?**


	11. A Step Closer

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

"You're lying." Snarled Logan.

Alex sighed and shifted the toddler in her arms. The toddler which was not even hers. She'd walked back from 'the switch' and the x-men men were less than impressed. They refused to believe Marie had willing given herself up or that she really was holding young Theodore in her hands. Not that she minded holding the toddler considering she was unable to have children herself. Clamping down on those thoughts she smiled at the two year old playing with her hair and tried to explain again.

"Look let me explain-"

"Explain? Explain what?" interrupted Logan, "I'm sick to death of explanations. I want to know where my wife is and how you plan to get her back home before I gut you."

"Firstly, I have no idea where she is. Second, you can't gut me while I'm holding your child. Now let me explain. Marie is one stubborn woman, a fact proven today when she gave me no other choice but to get Theodore back."

"You must have some idea where she's been taken?" asked Xavier.

"No." Alex sighed frustratedly.

"But you worked for this man?" said Kitty.

"Past tense. The lab blew up. The only thing we can do now is know he won't harm her. She has to have the baby for his plan to work. And for that reason..."

She trailed off, her gaze going to the toddler in her arms. He was still tugging at her hair, small pout on his face. Alex frowned and gently ran her fingers across his cheek. His temperature had peaked over the last few minutes. She gave his cheek a tap and he looked up into his eyes. She kept a finger on his cheek and let her mutation do the rest. She felt it for a moment, it was small but there. Tilting his head back she found what she was looking for. Dry crusts of snot, clinging to his little nose. She looked at the x-men who were all staring at her. Logan's face was utterly pale.

"Is something wrong?" asked Kitty.

"He's sick."

"Sick..." whispered Logan in a hoarse voice.

"Luckily." Alex muttered.

"LUCKILY! TJ has that virus and could die and you call it lucky?" yelled Logan.

Alex sighed, shifted the toddler and turned to look at Logan.

"He doesn't have Calypso. Just a mild fever. It's common when adjusting to certain weathers. Which is lucky for us because now I can guess whereabouts Rogue is."

Logan closed his eyes and sighed with relief. Alex suppressed a groan at the sick feeling that was passing through her as Theodore began to feel weaker. The x-men were still in a state of shock at losing one of their own, for a second time, so she cradled the little boy in her arms and rocked him to sleep. She hummed a lullaby that her mother used to hum to her when she was small. Seeing his eyes start to drift closed, she looked up as Kitty walked closer. She pushed a chair out and Alex sat down gratefully. She understood their reason for not wanting to take the child now. Jubilee was still wrapped up in her own guilt, Kitty up to her arms in research and surveillance, her fingers rapidly searching for information on her blackberry. Jean and Scott felt that if they held the child it would upset Logan. And Logan, his claws popped in and out as he worried for his wife and their unborn child. Xavier looked up and sighed, rubbing his head. The thoughts of everyone around him were much too strenuous.

"My employer has two different locations in Africa where he operates from. His main house in Namibia and a lab in South Africa." Explained Alex.

"How do we know which one?" asked Xavier.

"I don't know."

"Wherever we go, we go together." Scott said firmly.

"Namibia first then." Said Xavier.

Logan frowned and looked at him in confusion.

"Why?"

"It's where Calypso originated. It will reveal more answers." Whispered Alex.

Sighing she realised it was getting late. She stood up and held the sleeping toddler to Logan. His claws finally stopped appearing and he took the small toddler. She picked up her purse and slung it over her shoulder and headed for the door.

"Tomorrow at noon."

She frowned and turned to Logan.

"What?"

"That's when we leave."

"Fine." She said, nodding as turned away from them.

She sighed and walked as quickly as she could out the mansion. This wasn't her fight anymore. But from the moment she'd donned that cloaked and saved Rogue, she became in the one thing she was running from.

* * *

"Daddee!"

Logan's eyes shot open and he looked to the door that joined TJ's room to his and Marie's. The toddler stood there, clutching his favourite stuffed animal. Logan sighed and leaned back into the leather chair he was relaxing in. He couldn't sleep in the bed alone, not without Marie. Marie was the reason the nightmares stayed away. He rubbed his face and focused on his son. Hesitantly he smiled and held out his arms. The little boy toddled over and Logan scooped him into his arms.

"What's wrong kiddo, can't sleep?"

"Want momma."

Logan sniffed and buried his face in his son's soft brown hair.

"I know son, but, your mother... she went away for awhile...but she'll come back real soon."

"Pwomise?"

"I promise."

TJ sniffed and then snuggled closer. Logan pressed the little boy closer to his chest and stroked his back. It took a few minutes but TJ's breathing soon evened out and he fell asleep. Logan made sure his grip wasn't too tight on his son before allowing sleep to claim him.

_He stood across the room watching her stroke her stomach. They'd comeback from their short honeymoon in the danger room and were now sitting in their new suite. Marie sat on the bed, head resting on a mound of pillows, legs together and stretched out in front of her and her dainty hands running over her baby bump. A small smile formed as her hands rested on area and she looked up at him, brown eyes shining with delight._

"_He's kicking again!" she exclaimed._

"_That's great."_

"_Yeah."_

_She nodded and her smile grew. Looking up at him she raised one hand toward him. He pushed off the wall and came to sit beside her, one hand resting atop hers on her stomach. She stroked his cheek and he captured her hand to press a kiss to her palm._

"_Do you think he'll play soccer?" she asked._

"_Maybe... though, I'd rather he plays football."_

"_Nuh-uh. No way is our little boy going to get beaten to a pulp."_

"_He won't if he's strong."_

"_No."_

"_So you're saying he'll become injured if he plays football but not if he plays soccer?"_

"_Oh... you're right."_

_She bit her lip and frowned. He smiled and moved to sit cross legged at her feet, putting them in her lap. He rubbed her ankles, knowing the pregnancy caused them to swell and hurt. She let out a small moan of appreciation and he smirked._

"_Ballet!" she exclaimed._

_He stopped mid rub and looked up. Shaking his head and growling, he continued rubbing._

"_Logan, come on. Ballet is an art, and for men and woman."_

"_Our son is not prancing around like some fairy."_

"_Well, that will be his choice."_

"_Not gonna happen babe."_

"_Whatever Wolvie."_

_He growled again and she giggled. Sighing he moved his hands a little further up to massage just under her knees._

"_We need a name."_

"_Huh?"_

"_A name for the baby." She explained._

"_Suggest something and I'll say if it fits."_

"_Drayton?"_

"_No."_

"_Kyle?"_

"_Nope."_

" _Lesley?"_

"_That sounds like a girl's name."_

"_It's not."_

"_Oh... no."_

" _Mickey?" _

"_Like the mouse? No."_

"_Jay-jay?"_

"_No."_

"_Marko."_

"_Polo."_

"_Ha frickin ha Logan."_

" _Taylor?"_

"_Maybe..."_

"_Theodore?"_

"_Theodore..."_

"_You like it?"_

"_Sounds good."_

"_I think it means gift of God."_

"_Then it's perfect."_

"_Really?"_

"_That's what this baby is Marie. A gift. Our gift."_

"_Oh Logan..."_

_He moved up until he was lying beside her and wrapped her in his arms. He kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek, catching a stray tear. She looked up at him and smiled._

"_Theodore James Logan." She whispered._

_He smiled and pulled her closer, laying a hand on her stomach where their son lay._

"_Will you love us forever Logan?"_

"_As long as I live." He whispered back._

"Marie." He whispered.

His eyes began to flutter open and he froze when he heard a small whimper. His eyes opened wide in a second and he looked down to the sleeping boy in his arms. TJ was shaking, sweat running down his forehead. Logan was up in a second and clutched the small boy in his arms. He sent a mental scream down to Jean as he headed to the med-lab. As he reached the first floor his hand drifted to his son's forehead and more panic set in as he felt immense heat. He practically hurtled forward as the doors of the elevator slid open. The ride down was too long. TJ had woken up by now and was shaking more violently. The doors opened and Logan ran to the first open door and laid his son on the examination table. Jean came in a minute after and shooed Logan out the room.

"I'm not leaving." He growled.

"I'm not having this argument! We need to work fast and I don't want you in the way."

Logan growled but grudgingly stomped out the room and waited outside. The waiting was torturous and long, his head pounding with worry as the clock ticked. After about half an hour later, Jean came out with a smile on her face.

"He's okay. Just a slight fever. He'll have to stay in the lab until he's healthy again but that shouldn't be too long."

"That's good. I thought... I..."

Logan shook his head trying to stop the tears threatening to fall. He needed to focus... he needed to find Marie.

"When are we leaving?" he whispered.

Jean sighed and checked her watch.

"Four hours from now. Why don't you sit with Theo and I'll bring you breakfast down here."

"Okay. Thanks Jean."

"No problem."

Jean started to walk down the corridor and stopped at the elevator.

"Logan."

"Yeah?"

"We'll get her back."

"I know... I just-"

"You hate being without her."

Logan nodded and turned away, walking inside the small room over to the bed where his son lay. Pulling up a chair he sat down, taking the small hand in his own. He'd find Marie no matter what it took.


End file.
